1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to filter devices and, more particularly, is concerned with an elongated fluid filtering assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many applications exist where early filtering of fluids is essential to remove unwanted foreign matter and debris so that subsequent handling and processing of the fluids by valves, pumps and the like can effectively occur. Just a few examples of these applications are filtering of irrigation water before it enters the pump or pipes of the water distribution equipment and filtering of any petroleum product before it enters a transport truck tank or an inlet at loading terminals and pipelines.
Many fluid filtering devices which have been used heretofore are unsatisfactory for one or more of the following reasons. First, the filter of the device clogs too easily and too quickly because its surface area is too small. Second, the filter of the device lacks reliability in that it collapses too readily due to an inability to withstand the localized loads imposed on it by the force of pressurized fluid flow against clogged sections of the filter. Third, the filtering device is too complicated in its construction to permit frequent and easy dissassembly for maintenance and cleaning of the filter.
In view of the aforementioned problems frequently encountered with existing fluid filtering devices, a need still exists for a more efficient, versatile and reliable fluid filtering device.